No Man's Land, Except Ours
by grizzlebear
Summary: SasuSaku, AU, fluff – Think of an obstacle in life as a way of becoming stronger. We are only what we are today because of them, and that’s why we love each other so much.


Disclaimer: Disclaimed. Naruto is not under my possession :(

_No Man's Land._

_One Shot_

_Enjoy, fellow FF readers (;_

* * *

We walked down the park pathways in the spring time as the world was whizzing past us, and we would forget all our worries when we were hand-in-hand.

We would race each other to the ice cream stall, where we would order a vanilla cone for you and a strawberry cone with sprinkles and gummy bears for me.

And then you would kiss the melting ice cream dripping from the corner of my mouth, whilst I would swipe off the traces of vanilla on your chin with the sleeve of my shirt – well, technically, your shirt, but mine to borrow. And then, when we were finished, we would sit on a bench overlooking a large lake with swans and ducks bobbing in it, and I would rest on your shoulder as we talked about everything.

And then you would tell me to shush, so we could just stay in silence – just how you liked it, Sasuke.

Your jet black hair would always sway with that breeze that came exactly at 7 minutes past 1.

But I never liked when your hair would sway at that exact time whenever we went out together, because then it was a countdown. One minute later, at exactly 8 minutes past 1, we would always have to go our separate ways.

And I always fretted because I was worried that we weren't ever going to meet again, but you would always call me at 9 minutes past 11 when I was tucked in bed, asking in hushed whispers over the phone(because our parents knew nothing of our relationship) if I would like to go out with you again tomorrow. And after that call, I would always be able to sleep peacefully, and then I'd dream of nothing but you.

But the day when you didn't call – May 9th – after a lovely day in the park, and spring was just about to transform to summer, I broke apart.

You had always told me: "Sakura, don't you ever listen to anybody who tells us we're not meant to be together", and I would always promise that nothing would get in between us, and you would smile proudly at me. But that day, you didn't call me because your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha rightfully, had found us out.

They tore you apart, and I didn't find out until a call woke up my parents in the middle of the night, and they had stormed into my room demanding an answer, except I was still weeping from a missing phone call from you.

They pulled my hair and threw my crown away, torturing me for answers. I told them nothing of us, and the days we spent together, and you didn't give in either, despite every disgusting move they made on you. Your brother whipped you till your back was bloody and sore, and my father didn't do much better to me either. My mother complied with every order her husband gave her. He told her to never let me back into their house, after they suddenly chucked me out onto the streets with nothing but a black bin bag filled with unruly clothes. It spilled out onto the large doorstep, before my mother threw one last thing out onto the streets with me – my phone.

It was my only way of contacting you when my parents were with me. But I needed it no more, because I would finally be able to stay with you forever, because I had so much hope.

And so, after gathering my belongings, I walked away from my old home, that now just looked like a lonely mansion that was now too pitiful to even consider looking back on. I used to look up at the glistening windows with the intricate frames, and think that it was the safest place in the entire world, but now your arms were my safety zone.

On the way out, I chucked my mobile in the trashcan, because I needed it no more. I didn't need an indication to know that you'd be at the park when I would arrive. We were on the same wavelength, and, strangely, I couldn't feel happier that I was chucked out of my home, disowned by my parents and had no money, no job and no family. And all this just because I was in love with my parents' bitter rivals in the business world – life was absurd.

But I knew that it couldn't get any better, because life was already at its best – I had you, Sasuke Uchiha, and that was all that mattered.

And now, I'm sitting on a bench and leaning on your shoulder in front of a large lake, and we're laughing at all the nasty glares from people walking past, because you and me, Sasuke Uchiha with the blackest-of-black hair, and Sakura Haruno with the pinkest-of-pink hair, are a two-man-team - no, two-man-army, battling against society.

* * *

_I'm sorry!! It was another spur-of-the-moment thing. _

_Rough edges and all, but that's my style..._


End file.
